<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levitation of Rachel Berry by Kendarrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783119">Levitation of Rachel Berry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr'>Kendarrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Rachel Berry, Sex Toys, Telekinesis, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds out that her girlfriend, one Rachel Berry, is more than a little psychic. She finds out exactly what Rachel can do with her abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Levitation of Rachel Berry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober Day 2: psychic / telekinesis </p><p>To the anon who triple dog dared me to write psychic!Rachel using her powers to get Quinn off, this second day of Kinktober is for you.</p><p>This fic has: psychic Rachel, oral sex, and penetrative sex with a toy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel entered the empty choir room, her arms full of sheet music binders. Glee rehearsal just ended and she volunteered to bring the books back to the choir room, much to Mr. Schuester’s relief and gratitude. Sure, it was Friday and everyone else was raring to go home to get a head start on their weekend, but Rachel had her reasons for staying behind.</p><p> </p><p>Namely, a certain beautiful blonde cheerleader.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Finn offered to help her carry the books but Rachel <em>knew</em> he did not really want to, without even having to use her abilities on him. The way he glanced back towards the conglomeration of his friends, his shifty eyes… Definitely no need for psychometry to figure him out.</p><p> </p><p>So Rachel simply shook her head. With shoulders sagging from relief that he would not miss out on prime Overwatch playtime, Finn waved goodbye in her direction and left the auditorium with his friends. One by one, Rachel piled the books and hefted them up in her arms. For someone of her… <em>stature</em>, it seemed like a lot to carry, but she had her ways of making her burdens light, so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the empty choir room, Rachel set the stack of sheet music on the counter by the bookshelves. The gap between the files where the books belonged was, to her annoyance, more than a few inches beyond her reach. She could easily bring a chair over and climb on it to return the books to their proper places but the sheer lack of dignity in that action kept her from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>She double-checked that she was alone before she took a step back from the shelf pressed against the wall of the choir room. With a small twitch of her fingertips, the books rose off the countertop like the bellows of an accordion. One by one they lifted up into the air and slipped into the gap from where Mr. Schuester had taken them earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel?”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel sucked in a sharp breath. A strong gust of wind blew into the room, raising the pleats of Quinn’s skirt as the rest of the sheet music folders fell out of her psychic grasp. Unbound papers skidded across the floor, binders falling in a clatter. Quinn stepped inside the choir room. Grass stains dyed her knees and the hem of her Cheerio uniform. Loose tendrils of blonde hair framed her features. The strap of her bag rested over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain,” Rachel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain what? Tell me what happened first,” Quinn crouched down to begin picking up the papers that dotted all over the floor of the choir room. Rachel did the same. They met as their hands reached for the same final piece of paper. They rose to their feet in unison. Quinn smiled and touched the side of Rachel’s neck. “Hi, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Rachel flushed in delight – a feeling that was both hers and Quinn’s, transferred through the blonde’s touch. “You look lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all sweaty and dirty from cheer practice - I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless,” Rachel rested her palm on Quinn’s hip. Rose to the tips of her toes and kissed the corner of her mouth. But Quinn was having none of the chasteness, none of the hesitation. She grasped the back of Rachel’s neck and kissed her fully on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn released Rachel with a proud grin. She then arranged the sheet music back into their respective folders. “So what the heck did I just walk into? I think my eyes were playing tricks on me - I swear these books were floating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, well…” Rachel fidgeted as she followed Quinn to where she stood by the counter. “It wasn’t an illusion - you really did see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Quinn raised a brow. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes to slide another book into the shelf. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh, okay? I’m psychic.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn blinked and stared at Rachel. “Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that scene in <em>Matilda</em>? When she figured out her powers and how she made pancakes without touching anything? I did that when I was a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you can do telekinesis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amongst other things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel stared at Quinn in amusement. “You’re not freaking out, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m a little bit weirded out right now,” Quinn stood before Rachel, hands on her hips, her brow raised. “So - wait, show me what you were doing before I came in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t done this in front of anyone other than my dads,” Rachel said, sheepish. She assumed the same position as she had before Quinn interrupted her earlier. With the blonde’s eyes trained on her, Rachel licked her lips as the sheet music folders lifted up into the air once more. She flicked her wrist and the books assumed their place on the top shelf of the bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wow…” Quinn’s eyes were wide as she stared at Rachel, mouth parted. “What else can you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the back of her neck, Rachel sat on the piano bench with Quinn beside her as she listed on her fingers her psychic talents. “Precognition is one of my stronger abilities, along with telekinesis which you saw me do just now. I can control them best, though sometimes, like when you took me by surprise, or if my emotions run a little high, I lose control. Nothing drastic, just… Sometimes there’s a gust of wind, or I break a pencil or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, interesting,” Quinn said, elbow against the cover of the piano keys, chin on top of her palm. She watched Rachel speak with half-lidded eyes. “What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little telepathic. I mean <em>really</em> little, which is good if you’re going to public school,” Rachel said, and Quinn giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it would suck to have random thoughts pumping into your head all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel nodded in agreement. “For me to use telepathy, I have to focus really hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, let’s try,” Quinn sat up straight and locked eyes with Rachel. “What am I thinking now?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired girl licked her lips - not in preparation for the ability or anything, but rather, she <em>loved</em> looking into Quinn’s beautiful eyes. She pivoted her body to face the blonde and focused her attention. Blood rushed in her ears as she heard the sound of Quinn’s inner voice speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“ - so cute and adorable and I can’t wait to make out with you - can’t wait to sit on your lap and suck on your tongue - have your hands up my shirt - ”</p><p> </p><p>The vein on Rachel’s temple pulsed. She lost the train of Quinn’s thought and immediately, Quinn let out a shriek and her hand reached for her back. “What just happened?” Quinn gasped. “<em>Rachel!</em> My bra snapped!”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel blushed and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god - I’m so sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was you?” Quinn asked, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“T-to be fair, you were thinking such dirty thoughts a-and I - ”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Quinn giggled and cupped Rachel’s cheeks in her palms. She kissed her softly, in assurance. “I guess you weren’t lying when you said you <em>can</em> read minds.” She turned her back towards Rachel as she removed her top. “Can you check my bra if you can still hook it back together? While you tell me what else you can do with your psychic powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn unveiled the fine planes of her back to Rachel, who suddenly found her mouth dry from the sight. She was unable to resist the urge that flooded into her chest as she leaned forward to press her lips to Quinn’s nape where fine blonde hairs curled. A shiver ripped through Quinn’s body. Unfortunately, the hook of Quinn’s bra actually snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Rachel apologized again. “I’ll buy you a new bra, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay - but I <em>will</em> take you up on that offer,” Quinn said over her shoulder. She flashed Rachel a seductive smile. “Anyway - as you were saying?” Quinn asked as she removed her bra. Rachel swallowed hard at the glimpse of Quinn’s breasts, her nipples, before she tugged her shirt back over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“About your powers, Rach,” Quinn smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“R-right, right… It’s rare but some nights, I can astral project,” Rachel continued. “But usually it has to be during the full moon. I hate it when it happens because I feel so lost, and what if I don’t make it back to my body, you know? Oh! And I can levitate! Not by much, but I still can do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see!” Quinn said, excited.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel scrambled to her feet and stood in front of her girlfriend. Arms loose against her sides, she took a deep breath and held it as she lifted a feet off the ground. She wobbled a little, floated an inch more. Slowly she released the air from her lungs, and like a deflating balloon, lowered herself once more to the floor. Quinn applauded.</p><p> </p><p>“Last but not least - I can also do psychometry. That’s when I touch someone and I get a sense of what they feel. It tends to be vague, like emotional impressions which makes it different from telepathy where I can <em>read</em> thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn tugged Rachel to sit sideways on her lap, which Rachel happily did so. She curled her arms around the head cheerleader’s neck. “Does anything bad happen when you use your powers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t use them often,” Rachel explained. “I used to get the worst cluster headaches whenever I move things with telekinesis and I can only do one ability at a time…”</p><p> </p><p>“So when I walked in on you levitating those books - ”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>necessary</em>, Quinn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you couldn’t reach the top shelf.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel pouted and Quinn giggled at the expression on her face. Delight radiated from Quinn’s body and it made Rachel’s stomach lurch with affection. Most times it was easy to pinpoint whether it was Rachel’s own emotions or the person she was reading through psychometry, but with Quinn, it was more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, does this mean I can’t hide anything from you?” Quinn asked, her grasp around Rachel’s waist tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>can</em> control myself, you know,” Rachel insisted. “But I promise I haven’t read your thoughts until today - and only because you asked. It’s harder for me to control psychometry, but it requires me to touch the person I’m getting an impression on, so - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, relax,” Quinn said with a kiss to Rachel’s cheek. “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I respect your boundaries, Quinn. I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn nuzzled Rachel’s neck and tilted her chin towards her to kiss her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Rachel met Quinn at the mall on Sunday morning so she could fulfill her promise to Quinn after she snapped the blonde’s bra strap a few days before. Afterwards, they returned to Rachel’s house. Her dads were on their all-day date, much to Rachel’s relief. There was no need for her to make skin-on-skin contact with Quinn to note how the blonde eyed her with a certain hunger.</p><p> </p><p>Up in Rachel’s room, Quinn crawled into bed after she shed her dress so she wore nothing but panties and her bra. Rachel swallowed hard at the sight of Quinn, so confident, so unashamed in showing Rachel her body. She licked her lips and swept her long brown hair to drape over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I try something?” Rachel asked. “I want to unhook your bra with my ability - without snapping it this time, hopefully.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn smirked and sat up, back straight. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of the times she used her telekinesis, dexterity was not important. In this case, it was crucial that she would not use brute force and damage Quinn’s bra, or make it snap and hurt her skin. Rachel pinched her fingers together and dragged the pad of her index finger against her thumb in the same gesture one would make to unclasp a bra hook. Judging from Quinn’s widened eyes, Rachel was successful. She tugged Quinn’s bra off her shoulders and allowed it to levitate before the blonde before releasing her telekinetic grasp on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That was so impressive,” Quinn said with a grin. “And look at you - all smug.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel beamed and removed her own clothes. She crawled on top of Quinn who beckoned her over with open arms. Their lips met in a tender kiss that deepened as Quinn hooked her legs over Rachel’s hips. A breathy moan spilled from the blonde’s lips while still flushed with Rachel’s, who felt the heat radiating from Quinn’s pale skin. She cupped the soft mounds of her tits, the pads of her fingers teasing Quinn’s nipples until they stiffened. Rachel took the hardened nub into her mouth to suck on.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn’s nails raked against Rachel’s back as her own arched to push more of her tits into Rachel’s skillful mouth. “Oh <em>guh </em>- R-Rachel...” Quinn squeezed her thighs together but Rachel prevented her from doing so. She slipped her hand in Quinn’s panties to cup her mound. Her fingers touched slick pussy lips, the stiff bud of her clit. Quinn shivered and grasped at Rachel’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get into position, okay?” Rachel murmured against Quinn’s jaw. She nodded but whimpered when Rachel moved away from her. Rachel sat with her back against the headboard. She gestured for Quinn to recline with her back against Rachel’s chest, and the blonde happily complied.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn guided Rachel’s arms around her. She craned her neck for a kiss, with Rachel cradling Quinn’s head. The slippery glide of their lips, aided by saliva and their palpable want for each other had a dizzying effect - especially on Rachel. She surmised that because her guard was down, her psychic walls became penetrable.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel drew back from the kiss as Quinn opened her heavy eyelids, a sleep-drunk smile on her lips. “You make me feel so good, Rach.” Quinn murmured. “Can you - will you touch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Rachel said, breathless. She kissed Quinn again, and Quinn slipped her tongue into Rachel’s mouth. She sucked on Quinn’s tongue, soft whimpers escaping their throats. Rachel groped Quinn’s tits. Rolled and played with her nipples between two fingers, and it caused the blonde to squirm, her hips rising slightly off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>With her mind’s grasp, Rachel opened her bedside drawer and reached inside for a dildo. Quinn glanced at it, her lips curling into a smirk. “Well, well. Another thing you wanted to try?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” Rachel murmured against Quinn’s hair. “Is it okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than okay,” Quinn reassured her. She spread her legs and Rachel spat on her hand and reached down to part Quinn’s pussy with her fingers. She stroked the blonde’s clit in firm movements. Made circles with her wrist while her unoccupied hand roamed all over Quinn’s stomach, her arms, her breasts. The phallic toy nudged Quinn’s slick pussy lips with its tip, and it caused her to suck in a breath. Rachel trailed kisses along her ear, her jaw, until she was squirming against her caress.</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel, please,” Quinn panted, her toes curled, her legs squirming and shifting in a restless manner. “I’m so wet for you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>With her lips pressed against Quinn’s temple, Rachel guided the dildo to tease the rim of Quinn’s entrance. The blonde groaned, legs spreading wider into a split. Slowly, Rachel inched the length of the cock into Quinn. She could imagine the warmth of Quinn’s pussy, how slippery it must feel from the abundance of her cum - judging from the obscene, wet sound that made Rachel’s own clit throb from painful desire. Whether said desire was hers or Quinn’s, it was difficult to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“You want it harder, Quinn?” Rachel murmured. She continued to circle Quinn’s clit with her digits as the cock pumped in and out of Quinn’s hole - slowly at first, but as Rachel gained confidence, it became easier to control the pace and depth of the toy’s movements. Quinn threw her head back in a low, lust-filled moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes - <em>yes,</em> right there,” Quinn whimpered. She clung to Rachel’s arms. Her hips rose off the bed to meet the plunge of the dildo into her leaking pussy. “Oh god, <em>Rachel</em> – fuck me - you make me feel so good…” She looked up at the dark-haired girl with her hazel eyes lit aflame with her desire.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel cupped Quinn’s jaw and the blonde parted her lips, her tongue covering the bottom row of her teeth. She leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue against Quinn’s before their lips met in a bruising kiss. Slick sounds from the toy cock pumping into Quinn filled the room, paired with her breathless, hitching whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel could swear too, that she began to feel… <em>full</em>. In the same way Quinn felt. The heat from her core blossomed as she sped up fucking into Quinn. Rachel groped her tits, tugged her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh - <em>fuck</em> me,” Quinn whined. She clung to Rachel’s arms. Her back arched. The moan that tore through Quinn made Rachel’s stomach lurch, as if falling from a great height.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn came, and it was as if Rachel felt it too. How she shuddered and squirmed, moaning Rachel’s name again and again. But how could that be, when she was still using her telekinetic ability to fuck the toy into Quinn’s pussy? She wanted to extend Quinn’s pleasure for as long as possible - but it was as if she could feel Quinn’s orgasm ripple through her own body as well. A bit muted, sure, but it definitely made Rachel’s legs tremble and her toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel eased the cock out of Quinn’s pussy with a slick squelching sound that made her shudder and gasp. “That was intense,” Quinn said, her voice hoarse. “Your turn, Rach.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn knelt and tugged Rachel by her legs so she lay flat on her back. She settled between Rachel’s legs and removed her panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Q-Quinn, there’s no need - ”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a slacker,” Quinn said, one brow raised. “Be quiet and enjoy yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn spread Rachel’s legs and with an eager, hungry look in her eyes, she licked Rachel’s lips with a spit-soaked tongue. She lavished attention on Rachel’s clit, then swirled her tongue along the rim of her entrance. Rachel clung to the sheets, her legs as if vibrating from Quinn’s expert caress.</p><p> </p><p>A warm, wet tongue pushed into Rachel’s hole, and she could not help but cry out as Quinn fucked her with her tongue. Rachel’s body arched sharply off the bed and she clung to Quinn’s head. It did not take much – she felt like she had been on the brink of an orgasm since Quinn came.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming - I’m coming - Right <em>fuckin’</em> there - ” Rachel sucked in a harsh breath. Her orgasm tore through her like a flash flood made fiercer by Quinn’s persistent tongue against her clit. Rachel felt her entire body quake, even as Quinn stilled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Rachel whimpered, her body still coping with the aftershocks. She trembled through ragged breaths. Quinn settled beside her and scooped her up in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Still going?” Quinn asked, a smug smile across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“So hot,” she murmured against Rachel’s shoulder as she placed soft, tender kisses along her neck.</p><p> </p><p>With eyes half-open, Rachel was unable to help it. She sensed Quinn’s affection filter through to swirl with her own feelings for Quinn, and it served to intensify the warm and fuzzy sensations that blossomed in her belly. Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn looking at her with… love, she supposed. That’s what that look was.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Rachel blocked off emotions - for privacy, for protection. But this time, with Quinn’s arms around her, she allowed herself to bask in their shared feelings for one another.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Rachel? Baby?” Quinn murmured in a shaky voice. “We’re <em>levitating</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>In alarm, Rachel looked about her. Sure enough, she and Quinn floated a foot off the bed. She blushed, embarrassed. Carefully and with a measured breath, she lowered their linked bodies back on the bed. “Sorry,” she said, sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Quinn giggled while she attacked Rachel’s face with kisses. “If I was psychic, being with you would make me float too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder that I'm still accepting suggestions for what to write/kinks for Kinktober that I decided to do this year on a whim. I have five slots left!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>